Achilles Heel
by Cos We Are Jam Hot
Summary: Griffin never cared about anybody. Except her. Griffin/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Right, so I can't sleep so I thought I'd give this a stab. Emilia x**

"Morning Griff," she smiled and kissed him roughly before turning back to the stove.

He stood there motionless for a few moments, confused at the girl dancing fluidly round the stove, her raven hair clashing terribly with the silk white dressing gown wrapped around her form.

The blinds had been thrown open and the dim morning sun illuminated the golden sand of the shore below the window panes, she poured some milky batter into the pan and he listened as it sizzled.

"I hope you don't mind, Jas persuaded me to make some pancakes," the dark haired girl turned round and pointed at him with the silver spatula she was holding, "course you don't mind, you're just as bad as him."

She put the spatula down on the worktop, spilling batter over the marble, and padded over to him. "Earth to Griffin," she waved her hand over his unresponsive face, "are you okay love?"

"Yeah, yeah, just thought, umm, Kara, that is you right..." he gaped at her slightly as she tilted her head to the side as she so often did, her liquid silver eyes softened as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Course it's me Griff," she rested her head on his bare chest and he smiled into her ebony hair, feeling truly at peace.

"I love you," he murmured softly as he traced circles into her lower back, she looked up at him, he pulled her face to his and kissed her.

"Love you too," Kara smiled and then pulled away quickly leaving Griffin feeling empty and incomplete, "fuck, it burned."

She was in the process of chipping the black cinders off the bottom of the pan when a small boy of about six with unruly midnight hair silently appeared on the worktop. His glassy blue eyes widened as he saw Griffin, he threw himself off the marble and locked himself firmly around the blonde man's legs.

"Daddy, you're back!" he shrieked with glee and disappeared again as Kara began to shout at him to come back.

She spun round and lent casually against the stove, "that's your fault you know, always disappearing without telling me," she wondered to the thin glass door on her right and leaned out into the sun, "Jasper O'Conner, inside, now," she yelled.

Griffin had frozen up again, why wasn't he remembering everything? Surely he couldn't forget having a kid, or marrying Kara for that matter. He gazed at her slender hand, his mothers diamond wedding band was lodged on her finger, now he knew that he would remember marrying the women he had been hopelessly in love with for over a year now.

Her shouts became a dull cry and the bright sun faded to black.

Griffin opened his eyes to the dimly lit room he was so accustomed to seeing; newspaper clipping and lists plastered the dark walls. He was sprawled in the turquoise blue chair in the corner of his room papers lay scattered around him, others were simply just covering him, Griffin pulled himself up wondering why he had bothered to fall asleep there, hadn't he learned from last time he did that. That was until he saw his bad. Her long black hair was splayed haphazardly over the pillow; she was covered with his favourite grey hoodie and was curled up in the centre of the bed.

He smiled to himself and carefully tiptoed towards the main room in the lair. What he didn't expect was to come face to face with a maze of about twenty bottles of Budweiser lined up next to the bookcase. He had kicked one and the rest had followed, just like dominos.

As they crashed to the floor, Kara's head whipped up ready for a fight, but she quickly sunk back into the pillows clutching her forehead.

"Jesus Christ, how much did I actually drink last night!" she tried to pick herself up again and steadied herself on the edge of the bed.

"Fair bit," Griffin laughed as he watched her struggle to keep herself upright, she even looked beautiful hung-over he thought to himself.

"Feels like I drained a bloody liquor store," she laughed as she glanced down at her watch, "fuck I'm so late!" She staggered around the darkened room, trying to avoid the glass shards, in order to find her boots.

"Griff I'm so sorry, I've got to go," she located one boot and laced it up, "I've got to go meet Tom, but I might see you later yeah?"

"Which one's Tom again?" Griffin was lent against the door frame, he looked down at the floor wondering why he had actually asked her that. He didn't want to know. He didn't want to know which random guy she was going to meet. He didn't want to know what she would do. He just wanted her to stay with him.

"Blonde guy, Norwegian or Swedish or something like that, met him in London last week, you remember," she had finished tying her boots and wondered over to him.

"Ah, the dumb Dane, I remember the one," he had balled his hand up into a fist and could feel the blood slowly trickling down his palm.

"Bye Griff, sorry for invading your space again," she kissed his cheek and was gone.

"You never do," he sighed and jumped onto the bed. He slipped on the grey hoodie that she had folded up and breathed in its scent. It was strawberries.

He pulled himself up and wondered into the main room, not caring about the shard of glass stuck in his foot. He picked up the baseball bat that he kept in the corner and launched it at the bookshelf, causing it to shake and some of the books fell to the floor.

"Stupid fucking Dane," he hissed and he jumped.

**Sooo. What do you think? Let me know :) **


	2. Chapter 2

He stared into the small glass in front of him and swilled the clear liquid round and round until it created a tornado kind of effect.

He had always loved Mexico.

The way the people just didn't care, living for the moment. Oh how he wished he could be like them. No paladins, no wars, just him and Kara.

Griffin swivelled round on the bar stool, shot glass in hand, and downed the colourless tequila. It burned at his throat but he smiled to himself nonetheless. He had come to this bar so many times that it was beginning to feel like home but it was the closest that he could get to Kara without her actually being there.

He remembered that night so very well, he replayed it every single time he went there.

_Griffin was leant against the wooden bar top chatting up a rather boring clone of Barbie._

"_Scotch on the rocks with a twist, please," a voice chimed over the Mexican raucous. His head snapped up and his eyes locked on a short girl with ghostly pale skin. She flicked her ebony hair over her shoulder and leant on the bar laughing at something the man pouring her whisky had said._

"_Where the hell are you going?" shrieked Barbie as he unconsciously began to walk towards the girl. Her voice soon became a blurred noise the everlasting buzz of the room. Griffin watched intently as the dark haired girl downed the Scotch and shuddered slightly, he could only imagine from the intense burning sensation currently emanating from her throat._

_He stretched out his arms and enclosed his hand around her slim wrist, "Miss Littlewood, I need to talk to you," her beautiful grey eyes narrowed as she tried to rip her hand out of his grasp, "now, now darling, don't even think about jumping." He could see the fear fill her eyes._

"_Yeah, so you see those two guys over there," he waved his hand in the general direction of two men in suits who had just entered through the door, "they are here to kill you."_

"_What the fuck are you on about," she hissed through gritted teeth._

"_Dance with me," he dragged her towards the back of the bar to where the natives were celebrating a festival, "right Kara-"_

"_How the hell do you know my name!" she yelled at him over the increasingly loud music._

"_I'll explain later," he twisted her round to face him, "Kara just listen, as soon as I'm done talking we are going to run out of the back door and we are going to jump, yeah? Try not to try draw your attention to yourself. Okay?"_

"_Yes," she sighed, defeated._

"_Brilliant," he grinned and pulled her close to him, "I'm Griffin by the way."_

Griffin sighed deeply, slammed the small glass down on the bar top and thought of home.

His room was exactly as he left it, dim and scattered with paper clippings. He slipped off his black shirt and slid down the side wall, trying to find the floor with his hands.

"I'm really gonna have to move out of the desert," he murmured to himself, clutching his head. The hangover from last night added to the numerous shots of Mexican tequila and the immense heat from the wilderness outside was really taking its toll. Griffin stretched out his arms and his left hand collided with one of the many Budweiser bottles still accumulated on the carpet. He gingerly picked it up and stroked the scarlet lipstick mark around the neck, he laughed softly and pressed it to his lips.

Glancing up at his bed, he noticed that the grey hoodie that he had discarded before his trip to Central America had disappeared.

"Fuck yeah!" called an ecstatic voice from the other room, causing Griffin to uncontrollably grin like an idiot. He pulled himself up against the wall and gently placed the brown glass bottle on the bookcase. Ruffling his messy hair and trying to make himself look moderately presentable, Griffin meandered to the stone archway that connected the rooms.

Kara was sat cross legged on the floor, the jumper draped around her, against the sofa; her tongue was sticking out of the corner of her mouth slightly as she jabbed at the Xbox controller. He smirked to himself; she was almost as bad as him.

"Ah honey, you're home," she smiled, eyes still glued to the screen, "if you give me a minute, I'll be right with you. Just trying to completely smash your high scores."

"Not gonna happen, I am unbeatable," he trudged past the TV, purposely lingering there so she would have to bat him out of the way, and collapsed onto the sofa, resting his feet on the armrest, "you really should have realised this by now Miss Littlewood."

"Done," Kara smirked at her best friend's utter look of shock and horror at the fact that she had beaten his top score by miles, "don't look so down-trodden Griff, I brought you Chinese from that place you love in Xi'an." She passed him the white carton and some chopsticks as she lifted his legs up, sat down next to him and let them fall back into her lap.

"How was your date with Hamlet?" He asked, "You haven't exactly been gone long."

"His name is Tom, Griff. Yeah, he needed to go to work," she sighed slightly.

"Hmmm," he stabbed at the inside of the takeaway carton, he would do anything to go out with her and the stupid Danish twat had left her simply to go to work, "where did you go?"

"British museum," she passed him her spring roll.

"The guy took you to a museum," Griffin snorted but immediately fell silent when Kara shuffled round and leant into his side, laying her head on his bare chest, "but you hate museums, weren't you bored or something?"

"Oh he managed to make it very interesting," she giggled as Griffin cringed, wondering why he had even asked, "anyway, how was Mexico?"

"How..."

"Well for one, you smell strongly of tequila and two, that's where you jump off to when you're upset," she waved her hand in the direction of the baseball bat and books, "so tell me what's wrong?"

_I love you and I can never have you_, he thought to himself.

"Just trying to follow this Jumper, attracting a hell of a lot of attention, you know, just like you did," he laughed as she hit him lightly.

"I suppose it's a good thing you found me then," they both fell silent for a moment and then she sat up slightly, "ermm, I should go."

"You know you don't have to," Griffin didn't want her to leave, he was pretty comfortable where he was, "you practically live here anyway."

"Alright then," Kara laid her head back down, "but I'm not moving."

_I wouldn't have it any other way_ Griffin smiled contently and stroked her hair.

**Hope you still like it :) Reviews are much appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

Griffin had been laid in the dark for over an hour, needless to say he had become really quite bored. Kara was still curled into his chest and hadn't moved for a while; he could only assume that she had fallen asleep some time ago. That was, however, until she rolled over onto him stomach so she was facing him.

"Griff," she whispered.

"Mhmm," he found himself slightly lost for words with her face so close to his.

"I'm really bored," Kara laughed lightly, "c'mon, let's go out."

"But if I go out, that means I'm near people," he groaned slightly as she rolled off him.

"You don't have much of a problem being near me," her hands shifted to her hips as he eyes glittered in the dark.

"Yeah, but I actually like you," she tried to pull him up but he batted her hand away.

"Come on Griffin," she bent down so her eyes were in line with his, "for me?"

How could he resist?

Plus, he thought, if he went then he could prove that he was better than Hamlet.

"Fine," she utterly defeated him, "but I get to pick this time. I'm not letting you take me back to that same place you took me last time."

"Sounds good to me, but make it a surprise," she smiled softly and extended her hand to him. Happily, Griffin accepted it and let his mind wonder in order to think of a location.

London.

"Well, I didn't expect that," Kara laughed softly, "you always said that you wouldn't take me home with you."

"Yeah well, technically this isn't home," he grinned at her as he watched the evening drizzle dampen her dark hair and then added simply, "I'm from the North."

"So, where are you taking me then?" Griffin gazed across the street towards a well lit bar.

He tilted his head in the direction of it, "that any good?" Kara nodded and yelped slightly as the blonde haired Brit dragged her across the mass of traffic.

"Ermm Griff," they had reached the other side of the road virtually unscathed.

"Yeah," he turned his head slightly but continued to walk to the door.

"Can I have my hand back now?" He stopped completely and dropped her hand. He hadn't forgotten that they were still in contact with each other, he had just forgotten his place, he was in his own little dream world in which they were happy and nothing else mattered. Griffin started for the entrance again but didn't look back to see Kara's whereabouts, he just wanted a drink.

Kara leant against the bar top and downed her fourth whisky of the night. It wasn't like she was an alcoholic; she simply needed to get herself drunk enough so she could drown out the increasing number of shrieking girls flocking to Griffin. She wasn't jealous, she wasn't. At least, that is what she kept telling herself each time a new girl sidled up to him and began to flirt. The only consolation, up till now, was that he didn't respond to them.

She stared down the very pretty blonde girl currently occupying his attention, silently seething. Unconsciously, she smashed her whisky glass onto the bar, not caring about the tiny shards protruding from her hand due to the alcohol intake and stormed off in search of another drink.

Settling on a quieter area of the bar she ordered another whisky and tried to push all thoughts of Griffin O'Connor from her mind.

"So, may I ask," a smooth American voice sounded in her ear, "as to why such a beautiful girl is sat alone?"

Kara ripped her focus away from Griffin and the blonde to a rather good looking man occupying the bar stool next to her, he looked vaguely familiar.

"What do you want?" she snapped at him very uncharacteristically.

"Whoa, calm down Miss Utah", he clearly picked up on her accent; "I'm David."

She nodded to the barman as he placed her glass on the table and pulled out some money to pay but David beat her too it.

"You didn't have to do that," she sighed, she truly hated being treated like a damsel in distress. She noticed that Griffin did it on a regular basis and tried to dismiss it as her best friend being protective of her but she couldn't help thinking that it was something more.

"I know, but I felt compelled to," he sent her a sly smile, "so c'mon Utah, you gonna tell me your name?"

Kara let the remainder of her whisky trickle down her throat, "So what's a guy like you doing in London, David, business or pleasure?"

He laughed, he did love a challenge.

"Pleasure," he smirked as he covered her hand with his.

There was a large crash at the other side of the bar. Kara knew what it was before she even took her gaze from David; he had always had a temper. Since she could remember, Griffin had always thrown his weight about when he was pissed off and tonight was no exception, but for the life of her she couldn't think of what had set him off.

"Ermm, Utah?" she turned her attention back to the American sat next to her, "the guy that just practically destroyed the barman's whole collection of liquor, do you know him? Cos he is really staring at you..."

"Yeah, just ignore him," she sighed again, why did he always interfere with her life?

"Right. Do you want to get out of here? I can take you anywhere, and I mean anywhere," he smiled cockily.

And then it hit her, he was the Jumper Griffin was after. It would explain why he hit the roof when David touched her.

"Yeah, you're alright David, I've got to go meet my boyfriend anyway," she jumped right in front of his eyes, leaving an awestruck David Rice in her wake.

"You shouldn't have done that," Griffin spoke softly as he leant against the doorframe leading into her scarlet room.

"Neither should you," Kara mumbled back. She was curled up on her bed underneath the dull glow of her bedside lamp.

"Touché," he padded into her room and perched on the end of the bed by her feet, "I'm sorry Kar."

"No you're not, you don't even know why you're apologising," she kicked him lightly.

"I know, I just don't like it when you're pissed off at me," laughing, sat pulled herself up and slid her arms around his neck.

Kara rested her head on his shoulder, "never could stay mad at you Griff."

Griffin had missed this, more than she would know. He didn't really care that she was talking the Jumper; he was more concerned about the fact that he had dared to touch her, she was his. He soon came to the realisation that his shirt has wet. She wasn't crying, Kara never cried. He pulled away from her and took both her hands, the left one was scattered with tiny shards of glass and inked with blood.

"Kar... And you have a go at me for smashing things?" He sighed as he carefully tried to remove as much as he could, "don't move."

He returned a minute later with antiseptic and bandages and tried to clean up her hand the best he could.

"Mum was asking about you," she commented from nowhere, "wondering if you would ever actually come round."

He stopped bandaging, she was constantly asking him whether he would meet her mother and he did everything to avoid actually going, "is Thursday any good?"

"What? Is that actually the great Griffin O'Connor agreeing to go domestic?" she feigned shock.

"You talk like that and I'll change my mind," he smirked at her, "all done."

"Thanks love," Kara kissed his forehead, "I'll see you in two days, and don't forget!"

"Of course Kar, sleep well," and he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Griffin had been stood on the stone steps of the porch of the Littlewoods' household for the best part of five minutes when he started to wonder if anyone was actually in the house. He took a step back to inspect the overwhelming American suburban aesthetic; the houses in St. George, Utah were practically identical. Whitewash walls to deflect the heat of the summer sun, violently clashing with the apple green grass of the neatly mowed lawns. Why Kara spent about 70% of her time at the lair when she had such a perfect life confused him.

"Kar?" given that he was getting nowhere with knocking, Griffin bypassed the glass panelled front door completely and jumped into the magnolia hallway, he tried calling her again. "Kara?"

There must be someone in, he thought to himself as he wondered towards the living room, she wouldn't just go missing the day that he had promised to meet her family, she had been trying to get this to happen for at least a year. He meandered up to unwatched neon colours of CNN glared from the television screen and scoffed at the obnoxious presenter, only in bloody America. The room was plastered with photos of a younger version of Kara, along with some of an ageing man whom Griffin assumed to be her father, not that he could know for certain because Kara had never described him in any detail. She barely spoke of him as it was. She had told him that her father had died in a car crash when she was younger, the only reason that she had survived was her ability to jump that she had found there and then. He noticed that the man had disappeared from all the photos when she hit about seven so he came to the conclusion that that was when it had happened. Poor girl, he thought.

In the midst of the silence, Griffin could hear the sound of muffled sobs. He immediately sprinted towards the noise, through the hallway and into the pristine, white open plan kitchen.

"Whoa whoa, Kar," she was curled up in the corner of the kitchen, her long black hair covering her face in a fashion that reminded Griffin closely of the girl from The Grudge, "what's happened?"

She didn't reply.

And this unnerved the Brit more.

"Kara?" He precariously shuffled closer and slid his back down the kitchen cabinet, "tell me what's wrong."

Kara pointed towards the wall opposite her with a shaking hand and his eyes followed. Almost instantly he pulled her towards him and turned her face into his chest, he couldn't allow her to stare at the atrocity for much longer; he didn't even want to know how long she had been sat there simply watching.

The part of the kitchen behind the door was total carnage. The tiles patterned with intricate flowers had been smashed into pieces, chairs were overturned and blood had dried into the authentic wooden floors. He glanced up from the floor again only for his eyes to be met by the glazed over sapphire eyes of, Griffin could only assume, Kara's mother. As his eyes lowered slightly to scan over the silver meat cleaver lodged neatly into her body, painted in dry crimson blood, he realised that his shirt was getting damp.

"Oh God Kar," he pulled her closer to him, "I am so sorry."

She had no one now. Her mother, he knew for a fact, was her only living relative and now she was gone. And Kara was like him. Alone. He couldn't leave her, not like this, they had found her and it was only a matter of time before they would kill her too and that was one thing that he would not allow to happen.

"Littlewood," he said sharply, mimicking an army drill sergeant, "you're coming home with me, alright?"

She nodded.

And he jumped.

Honestly, he wasn't really sure what to do. He had never been good with crying girls because he had never really had to deal with them, the only girls that he actually knew were those that he had toyed around with and then got bored. But the difference with Kara was that he genuinely cared about her, he always had done, even though they fought and half the time she hated him, he didn't know what he would do with himself if she were to ever leave. So the best he could think of was to lay her on his bed and wait for her to calm down. Yeah, he thought, that'll do.

Griffin lost track of how long they had been laid in the dark because she had been so silent, she had stopped shaking after what he assumed to be four hours and had fallen asleep which left him some time to think. The fear that emanated through her was still present in the room long after Kara had drifted off, he knew that he would have to ask her what had happened in the kitchen but he couldn't work out a way to say it that would upset her least, he couldn't even fathom a way that could upset her more.

He looked to his left, at the dark hair girl curled up against his side and smiled.

"I love you," he murmured softly as she rolled over slightly and snaked her arm over his chest. He didn't know if she was asleep or not but he decided that he didn't actually care anymore, he needed her to know. His thought process had led him to believe that if she knew how he felt about her then she wouldn't leave, she probably wouldn't anyway because she had no one else but he needed some kind of assurance

Griffin watched as the metallic knife blade sliced through the sand. It was times like this when he wished that he didn't live in the middle of a desert, usually he would just jump somewhere but he couldn't face leaving the dark haired girl curled up in his bed. He was going to have to get another bed, there was no way in hell he was sleeping on the sofa and neither was she.

"Hey," a quiet voice sounded from the lair's entrance, snatching him from his plans for redecorating.

"Kar," his eyes snapped up as he seized the knife from the sand and was stood toe to toe with her in one swift movement.

She looked ill, really ill, deathly pale with purple rings framing her bloodshot eyes.

"You don't look so hot," the statement earned him a death glare.

"Always the gentleman Griff," he noted the sadness that rung through her sarcasm just before she broke, tears dripped forlornly from her eyes as she fell into his arms again.

"Hey, come on Kara, you're okay now, you're safe," she shook her head violently, "you are, you can stay here, it's going to be okay."

"It's fucking not Griffin," she was shouting at him as she tilted her head up to look at him, "everyone I love is dead, all gone, alone. Get it Griffin? I don't have anyone anymore!"

"Ka-"

"No! Why won't you listen to me?"

"Please just-"

"I'm not a child Griffin. I don't need to look after me all the time!"

"I lo-"

Before he had time to tell her she had jumped. Far away. And he had more sense than to follow her, not when she was like this.

**So what are we thinking of this? Honestly I'm thinking of discontinuing.. **


	5. Chapter 5

"Fucking Jumpers."

She loved Italy. They had gone for a day trip last summer and had pizza sat on Mount Vesuvius whilst she lectured him on the complexity and wonder of the Roman Empire, most of what she had said had gone completely over his head but he listened anyway simply because she was so obsessed with the topic. If this had happened two days ago she would have been right there next to him, explaining the ins and outs of the Colosseum and how gladiators would be ripped apart by lions. Instead he was sat by himself on a column waiting for the elusive David Rice.

Kara still hadn't come back and it was beginning to worry him. She always caved and, no matter what, she always came back an hour or so after their arguments. They would have a laugh about it and end up going out somewhere nice to make it up to each other but this time he hadn't heard a thing from her.

Griffin could hear the cocky American tone of the Jumper that he had been following from a mile away seeking appraisal for his skill. Typical.

"Here we go again," he sighed to no-one in particular and swung his baseball bat around his shoulder.

"Kar," he dropped the two unconscious Paladin's on the floor with a thud as she threw herself at him, "where the fuck have you been?"

"Tom's," he cringed slightly, he hadn't factored in the boyfriend, "Griffin, I am so sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you for trying to help. Forgive me?"

"Course I do."

She jumped back at the sound of Griffin's OCD video tape tower crashing to the floor to see a slightly more perplexed version of the man she had met at the bar in London.

"Woah. Ermm. I err."

"What the hell are you doing here," snapped Griffin, looking distressed at the video's decorating the floor, "If I were you I'd jump right back!"

"Griffin, play nice," Kara warned him as she rested her hand on his shoulder, "It's not his fault."

"I am playing nice and it is his fault," he growled back as he shrugged her hand away from him, "you heard me, go back."

"I just came through your jump scar..."

"You're not supposed to see this, you're not supposed to be here, get out," Griffin scrambled around trying to quickly remake the pile of tapes.

He paused and looked up at David who had his eyes locked on Kara, a vague sense of recognition in his face, "well if you'd like to kindly fuck off," he watched David stay glued to her, "as in now? Maybe your girlfriend's still alive."

The American's head snapped up out of his daze and sent a panicked look at Griffin before disappearing.

"Bit harsh maybe?"

"Not really," he murmured at the jump scar before turning on his heels towards her, "what took you so long anyway?"

"Sorry?"

"You disappeared for two days! Two! Do you know how fucking worried I was?"

"I've been away longer than two days before," she protested and started to pick up the videos.

"Yeah but at least I had some sort of idea where you had gone then!"

Kara threw the videos she had stacked back onto the floor, "you're not my dad, Griffin!"

"Did I say I was?"

"You don't need to know where I am at every second of every day," she lowered her voice in an attempt to calm him down; "I can take care of myself."

"I know, it just makes me feel better when I know that you're safe," he sighed and threw himself onto the sofa next to the wall, "would you please just let me know next time you run off."

Kara smiled sadly and sat down next to him, "I promise."

"Thank you," he snaked his arm around her and pulled her closer, "are you okay?"

"I found my mother dead in the kitchen Griff, how do you think I feel?"

"Point taken," he shifted his arm out of the way as she let her head rest on his shoulder, "do you have somewhere you can stay?"

"I can stay at home, it's fine, I just need to," her tears streaked the black eyeliner she wore down her face, "I just, I-"

"You can stay here for as long as you want Kar," he tilted her face towards him and used his thumb to wipe away the dark tracks.

"Are you sure? I can go ask Tom?"

"Definitely," he said it a little too quickly as she tilted her head to the side.

"Do you not like him?"

"I met him once Kar, I'm pretty much indifferent to the guy."

"Why don't you like him?"

Griffin opened his mouth as if to say something but quickly shut it again. Her silvery grey eyes gazed at him, expecting some sort of reasoning as to why he was being so cold towards Tom. Truth be told, he couldn't think of anything, he was a nice guy, he would look after her and Griffin knew that he wouldn't let anything happen to his best friend. Then the anger swelled inside of him, he was perfectly capable of all that, perhaps even more so due to the fact that he could jump to any variety of safe places on the planet. But if he told her that he loved her, he would be denying her of a normal life, one without hunting paladins, without the lair, without killing.

"Just seemed a bit weird," he felt as if someone stabbed him in the stomach as he lied.

"Suppose, but he is really nice, you would like him if you knew him better."

"Yeah," he sighed, "I'm sure I would."

"You're a good man Griff," Kara stated from nowhere as she stared at the floor.

"Err, thanks?"

She didn't acknowledge his response.

"So, how do you feel about me slaughtering you at Call of Duty?"

He tossed Kara the second controller as smirked.

"I could ask you the same thing O'Connor," she smiled faintly, grateful at his attempt to divert her mind.


End file.
